1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a flexible composite hose formed from a synthetic resin, having a relatively small diameter and used to form a complicatedly curved oil or gas passageway in a narrow space in an automobile or any of various kinds of machines or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A known flexible composite hose of the type to which this invention pertains includes an inner tube formed from a synthetic resin and having an outer peripheral surface about which a wire is spirally wound. An adhesive tape is used for causing the wire to stick to the outer periphery of the inner tube. A woven or knitted member covers the inner tube including the wire and the adhesive tape. It further includes an outer tube formed about the woven or knitted member by coating it with a molten synthetic resin and having a relatively large wall thickness. The outer tube has a smooth outer peripheral surface.
The manufacture of the known hose as hereinabove described, however, requires a complicated process It includes the separate steps of applying the adhesive tape, the woven or knitted member and the molten resin forming the outer tube. The hose is, therefore, expensive. Moreover, the relatively large wall thickness of the outer tube and its smooth outer peripheral surface often cause the hose to collapse and form a blocked passageway where it is curved in a complicatedly way.